Jared the magicless wizard Collection 1
by condor3436
Summary: Jared has had amazing technique in magic since he was little, but he doesn't have magic in him. In fact he steals it from his enemy. What happens when he travels west to join a guild? We'll see, when he goes on his adventure.


_Prologue _

"You Guys really don't want to do this."I plead. I am surrounded by three men without shirts. Which works to my advantage. They look at me with a want in there eyes. They want all the money in may pocket. _I'm not gonna give to them without a fight_ I think to myself.

"Actually, we do want to do this." The ugliest one says._ Oh great_.

As I look from one man to the next, sizing up my opponents, their patients runs thin. And they all pounce at once. _Great. _I quickly slip through, and place a magic circle on each one as I pass by. I suddenly feel this surge of energy flow through me.I step back, and let the magic loose. I shoot bolt after bolt of lighting at the three magical marauders.

"I feel weaker now, like I'm being drained of my power!?"One of the men says to another, with a look of confusion and shock."What does this circle do!?"He demanded angrily.

"That circle, body links your magic energy with me!" I informed him happily. "While my skills with magic are impressive, I don't actually have magic in me. So I steal it from others with a simple body link."I explained with a smile. The look of shock and confusion that was on their faces was priceless, but it always is. "I am Jared, the magicless wizard, and most people run by now." I say as threateningly as possible, _but at 5'3" it's kinda hard._

"We ain't running from no one, little man."The ugly one informs me. _Why cant I be that threatening? _

"Well, than good luck to you"I say with a bow. I lift my arms, and let it loose. And its all over, in a matter of seconds.

I hope to write stories about my characters meeting people around the Fairytail guild. Like Cana and Elfman. So i hope it goes well.

**Chapter 1**

"At a young age, I showed an aptitude for magical ability, without ever showing the magic. I never had an ounce of magical energy in me, but my technique in magic was flawless. I was a prodigy. One afternoon, my friend was practicing his magic, and he was focusing on body link magic. He cast a two way body link spell on me. Suddenly i felt a strange feeling at my finger tips. It was magic. I was able to use his magic to cast spell. I was so happy. I kept practicing. I realized that i don't need the body link.I need skin contact to tap into the magic. The body link lets me use it from a distance. So now I'm traveling west to the lands of Fiore. I hope to join a guild and make a living. "I pause and look around the mostly empty bar."But why am I telling this to a random stranger?"I look at the bartender, who looks bored out of his mind. I shouldn't embaress myself further I thought to myself.

I wonder what the guilds to the west are like? I wonder what type of people live there. I can't wait to see what its like.

"Ooof"I say to myself as i walk into somebody. "I'm very sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" I plead, hoping for forgiveness.

"It's okay, buy me a beer and we're even."The strange woman told me as she looks at me with a questioning smirk. Her long brown hair flowing over her chest.

As we walk into the bar, I take a look around. The rowdy bunch in the corner is still there, and still messing with the tavern girl.

"You again?" Inquires the bartender. With a sense of disappointment enough to break my soul.

"I'm Cana Alberona, by the way." She says as she begins to chug the beer. She's a very, um, classy lady.

"I'm Jared" I say with a smile."I'm a wizard, like you."

"How did you know I was a wizard"Cana asked alarmed.

"I could sense your magic power, the moment I bumped into you," I said quickly, trying to explain myself."But there aren't many wizards in the east. Are you from the west?

"Yea, I'm here for a job"

"Oh, what job are you here for?"

"Your about to see,"Cana says as she leaves her seat. She begins to walk towards the loud group of men. "Hey! You're causing a lot of trouble around here. Now I want you out of this town now!"Cana demanded ferociously.I sat back and watched the men look her over and laugh.

"Ha, how bout you bring me a beer doll fa-" was what one of the men was able to say, right before a fist penetrated his face.

"There's a lot more where that came from, ass hole!"She yelled angrily. It was then i realized that the men were getting serious.

"Your gonna regret that bitch!" said the one, with the now crooked nose.

"Then lets go" she reached into her pockets and picked out a couple of cards. Card magic, I've only ever read of that. It's always interesting to watch different types of this is gonna be fun.

One of the men charges at her, and with one card, the man is lying on the floor. He is frozen in a block of other men don't seem to be amused. With the flash of another card, two more men were dropped to the ground, Jolting with lightning.

I realize that the last four men have her surrounded. "Look out!" i scream, but its to late. The man with the broken nose behind her pounces. He grabbed her from behind and the other three start pounding her with magic. Two just keep punching with fire, and one just kept shooting lightning. I notice an opening and jump in at first chance.

I dashed in and made skin contact with Cana and two other men. The power began to flow freely through me as i made a solid connection. This is gonna be fun. The four men look at me with rage and discuss.

"Stay out of this you little twerp."one man snarls.

"I say... No."and with a large fireball, i fill the bar with smoke. I want to be able to move freely. I can sense their energy, so there's no reason for eyes. First order of business is getting Cana out of there.

As I get closer to Cana I sense the other men around me, but they're wandering aimlessly.

"Ice make, sword"I say under my breath, hoping i don't draw attention to seems to work.I took a few steps closer to Cana when I became acutely aware that one man was getting closer to me. With a few slashes, punches, and kicks, he was dealt with easily.

"That's enough! Shouts mister broken nose. With a large gust of wind, the smoke is blown out the room. "You're both gonna get it now."

"If you can stop me!" I bellow,"Ice make lance!"My lances seem to hit clean blows on the other men, but miss every time with the wind wizard.

"I'm gonna blow you away" The wind wizard snarls.

"Then I'll bring a coat." I brilliantly retort. I quickly throw down another smoke screen.

"Cant you tell, that wont work."He moves the smoke away, enough to know Im not there.

"Look up!"I command. He looks up just in time to see my ice covered boot land on his face. Finishing it quick.

All the unconscious men surrounding me, reminds me of home. But that's a story for a different day. "Not bad"Says a weak voice.

"Cana, I almost forgot about you" I explain as I rush to her side.

"I took a job, to get rid of these guys. I guess I owe you one..."

"You don't owe me anything, but do you know the best way to the west. I wanna join a guild."

"Well if you want to join a guild, fairytail would be a great match for you. Head west to Mongolia."


End file.
